pokemontowerdefensefandomcom-20200215-history
Forum:Trading Pokemon shiny/shadow
* I've changed my Trainer ID, it is now; MGMT Please search 'MGMT' if you'd rather have a easier look as to what I have to trade. *~ I've re-added my need list, give it a look! (Shadow) * Bulbasaur (3x) * Charmander * Caterpie * Weedle * Rattata (2x) * Raticate * Spearow (3x) * Ekans * Pikachu (2x) * Raichu * Sandshrew (2x) * Sandslash * Nidoran F (2x) * Nidoqueen * Nidoran M (2x) * Clefairy * Vulpix (3x) * Ninetails (2x) * Zubat * Paras * Venonat * Diglett * Psyduck (2x) * Mankey * Growlithe (2x) * Arcanine (2x) * Poliwag (4x) * Machop (2x) * Bellsprout * Geodude * Ponyta (2x) * Slowpoke (3x) * Slowbro * Magnemite (2x) * Magneton (2x) * Farfetch'd * Doduo (3x) * Dodrio * Seel * Shellder (2x) * Cloyster * Gastly (4x) * Gengar * Drowzee (4x) * Hypno * Krabby (2x) * Exeggcute * Exeggutor (2x) * Cubone (4x) * Marowak * Koffing * Rhyhorn * Chansey * Tangela (2x) * Kangaskahn (2x) * Horsea (3x) * Scyther (3x) * Jynx (2x) * Electabuzz (2x) * Pinsir (2x) * Tauros * Magikarp * Gyarados * Lapras (4x) * Eevee * Flareon * Porygon (2x) * Omanyte * Kabuto * Aerodactyl (2x) * Snorlax (5x) * Mew (2x) * Mewtwo (3x) * Raikou * Entei * Suicune (2x) - (Shiny) * Charmander (2x) * Raticate * Ekans * Raichu (2x) * Nidoran F * Vulpix (2x) * Ninetails (2x) * Diglett * Dugtrio * Psyduck (2x) * Golduck (2x) * Mankey * Growlithe * Arcanine * Poliwag (2x) * Poliwrath * Machop (2x) * Machamp * Bellsprout * Victreebel * Ponyta (3x) * Rapidash * Slowpoke (3x) * Farfetch'd * Doduo (2x) * Dodrio * Shellder * Gastly * Gengar * Hypno (2x) * Krabby * Kingler * Electrode * Exeggcute (4x) * Cubone * Weezing * Rhyhorn (5x) * Rhydon (2x) * Chansey * Tangela * Kangaskahn * Jynx * Electabuzz (2x) * Magmar (2x) * Tauros * Magikarp * Gyarados * Lapras * Eevee (3x) * Snorlax (2x) - (Hacked Shadow) * Diglett (Hacked Shiny) * Charizard (2x) * Raticate * Arcanine * Ninetails * Machop * Dodrio -------------- I won't be updating this too much more unless I get something notable or just some duplicates. * please note when going through my list on here or the trade center that some things might be missing or something might be there and unlisted here. There's a lot to update and sometimes I forget what I asked for on some Pokemon. ~ Need list ~ Shadow; * Charmander * Pikachu * Psyduck * Eevee * Jolteon * Will trade Shadow mewtwo lvl 100 for any 3 of these. Shiny; * Pikachu * Sandshrew * Drowzee * Tauros Thank you for trading with me and If you don't have anything from my need list don't be discouraged to offer on anything I have. ----- Hey, i have a shadow tauras and a shadow rhydon -thefinder13 @ShadowMewy I could offer you a Shadow Drowzee for that. @thefinder13 I don't need the Rhydon but I could offer you a Shadow Scyther and Shiny Rhyhorn for the Tauros. * For the Rhyhorn I could offer you a Shadow Shellder. i accedently said don instead of horn do u want shd rhyhorn? -thefinder13 Ill take it(1502e6a74ee48e) -ShadowMewy Thanks! ---- ill trade you 4-6 shadows including shd tauros for shiny magmar and shiny electabuzz. -thefinder13